


When You were gone

by PapperZombie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Coma, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insanity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Depression, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: Life's nothing without you.Emptiness.. nothingness... desperation it's not the same without you nothings the same without you I need to do something I have to do something I have to save her but...but..but.....how?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Kudos: 6





	1. Black Ink

A dark inky abbes surrounded her nothing but it for miles and miles she couldn’t see anything.

The darkness drizzled around her attaching itself to her skin the stickiness and thickness of it reminding her of syrup.

The feeling of it made he reminisce about her own pillow the only stark contrast were how they were laid on top of her and slowly yet ever so surely blocking her airways and suffocating her .

Oddly enough though the feeling of being suffocated was comforting something that both relieved and terrified her along with several other plethora of emotions escalating for straight out panic to happiness.

It was deathly different from the usual scream of children and cries that made her oh so terrified the silence covered the land not even a small shrieked was heard in fact it was almost impossible to hear her own breathing.

Was she breathing?

She couldn’t quite tell for even the thought of it didn’t trigger anything.

She tried to move but she couldn’t the darkness seem to way her down she shuddered a bit as she felt the familiar drizzle stick substance.

And the coolness that followed after every single drop never a minute ,unbelievably cold but yet it felt so nice.

The feeling of it cooling down her unbelievably hot skin with every single drop she could feel her heat lowering perhaps if it carried on she would be at her normal temperature.

But how long would that take? She couldn’t quite tell

It was hard to tell time in here almost impossible she couldn’t know for sure how long it would take and even if that was the case it wouldn’t matter.

It would take her forever to figure it out longer that she would rather be in here for.

How long has she been here exactly ? she couldn’t tell that either.

Time was tricky in here even though it barely felt like a second has past she knows it has considering the time it take for the substance to fall on her skin.

But that was about it she couldn’t tell you if she had only been in there for a minute or an hour for all she knew she could have been her for years.

Yet it all feels like it was in the same second as if the clock couldn’t move pass it like the second handle it was stuck in place moving back one and forward one in a repeat unable to move even if it wanted to.

And god knows how much she whish she could move that handle, how much she wish she knew if another second had passed or not to the point it was slowly a killing her.

She was tired so very tired.

Her eyes wanted to close oh so desperately and she wish she could close them she really did but she couldn’t.

Why?

What was stopping her from closing her eye’s she could easily do it she knows that much it was ridiculous how she didn’t want to fall into the slumber of sleep.

She could close her eye’s every so slowly beginning to block it out block out what exactly?

The scream and cries of terrified people the noise that rang in her ears was disturbing so disturbing she almost wanted to rip them off just to rid of the dreadful noise.

but she didn’t because it was a reminder a reminder of why she was fighting why she couldn’t give up.

Maybe it was the smell of sweat and blood that fill in the air the grotesque smell that she strained to live with the smell that almost made her retch the smell that mad her wish she never had a nose.

But with out her nose how could she smell the booze and banquet she would have in celebration with everyone.

Or perhaps it was the blinding pain that made her scream that made her eye’s began to dilate and tears splash onto the surface of the rumble and bleak land or what was left of it below her

She need to feel pain so she could become stronger she didn’t care as long as she was protecting them.

No it was none of those in fact those were the reason why she wanted to shut her eye’s to let it all go.

And for a moment she stopped and thought about why couldn’t she just let all go there was nothing to stop her the pain would be gone everything would be gone she wouldn’t feel anything just be in a peaceful slumber.

To finally rest

To not feel the wait of the world on her.

All she had to do was simply close her eye’s.

Close them and rest

She closed her eye’s ; A blurry image appeared one of a beautiful blonde maiden with a visibly warm smile one that gave her the urge to run up and greet her as if she knew the lady did she?.

The woman certainly seemed familiar but she couldn’t recall anything and if she tried the more it seemed to slip away as if she was sinking deeper and deeper into a puddle of forgetfulness.

Her eye’s opened and she was met with her familiar surrounding of blackness.

She closed her eyes’ and she found a man with long blonde hair resting on his shoulder and slick back a blurred face that only showed his smile making her want to cry at that the feeling of longingnesss of happiness and sadness all reside in her belly making a uniquiley wonderful feeling.

She couldn’t help but to feel like they met before as if she seen him a million times as if she should have him memorized by now.

But she couldn’t recall how or what he looked like it was like a ripped up piece of paper and she felt herself drift away in the wind.

her eye’s opened and once again nothing but darkness and of course the every residing emptiness that surrounded her.

And the more she looked at the abyss the more sadness filled her the more empty she felt and desperate she became to escape this place.

To go home to leave

She closed her eyes for the third time, and she was met with a gate slowly it opened to her blinding her eye’s and spewing light everywhere she couldn’t tell what was in It and she felt compelled to know the gate opened more and she snapped her eye’s once more at the brightness of it.

However instead of her dark surroundings she was met with a strange book one that was torn and ripped at pieces on the cover is a picture of a glowing in darkness with several wavy lines spiraling in word towards it but she couldn’t really see anything else as the blackness began to dribbles around it slowly drenching the book in its wet surface.

She stared wide eye’s in surprise at seeing the book it must have been forever since she last saw something other than anything, she had on her and she might have leaped in joy if she was able to move.

The blackness continues to fall covering the book and slowly falling back to the ground. However, she noticed something the blackness seem to ignore a section under the eye.

She forced here eye’s to pay attention to it and was rewarded with three big and slightly curved words engraved into the book.

She strained her eye’s even more to work out the letters glaring at it as she mouthed each letter.

“E…. N….D…” she slowly read her head suddenly felt heavy as she gasped the feeling of being hit by a hurricane rammed into her and she felt like she almost got whiplash with how quick the feeling sunk into her.

“You can’t give up” whispered a voice so small so tiny so nonexistent she could barely hear it “if you do he’ll die” it seethed as if saying it would burn the strange voice.

He’ll die she can’t give up he’ll die she can’t give up He’ll die she can’t give up he’ll die she can’t give up

If she does….. if she closes her eyes….. if she rests.

Than who’ll….. Than who’ll…. Than who’ll help him? …Than who’ll save him? _Who’ll keep him alive_ **she can’t give up**

She closed her eye’s gasping a bit

She can’t give up focusing she tried in vain to move her arm

SHe can’t SHE cant give up “focus focus!!” she scream 

SHE Can’t give up SHE Can’t give up…… a twitch and her eye’s widened

I WON’T GIVEUP she cried out loud forcing herself to raise up a strand of blankness snapped on her right arm

Because.. Another snap this time on her left arm

Because… next her right leg

Because… and her left one

BEcause…. Snap all around her from head to torso and even her legs the strands slowly broke away dropping and melting in to the liquid floor.

BECAUSE

And with one last snap she broke free a tears starting to drop through her eyes as if it were rain while she forced herself to dash after the book.

“NATSU NEEDS ME” she screamed as she grabbed it.

Her eye’s snapped opened her body reeled forward and gasping began to feel the room.

“LUCE” someone cried out in shock.


	2. Vision Of Shawdow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Awake I'm so happy you are I thought you would die.
> 
> S ghaf A ffkjf V dffjgkf E gh M gfg E

A voice called out almost excitingly with a mesh of concern sprinkled in with sadness and whip cream being relief as well as something else she couldn’t quite place it had a hint of it like the voice was on the edge of something about to fall of.

But she couldn’t quite put her tongue on most likely because the voice was distorted it sounded as if she was under water everything was mumbly, barely audible but at the same time the sound rang every word bouncing of her ear one by one as if she were in a cave.

Creating an early ringing that made her cringe a bit groggily she slowly cracked here eye’s open revealing blinding light that began to fill her vision more in more with her cracking opening the blinds to her eye’s.

Until she was met with a blurry and distorted world the world range in her ear’s a voice calling out her name that she couldn’t place oddly sounding familiar she simply blinked and furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to focus on the picture.

Where was she?

Slowly the picture began to clear itself and she was soon met with a city bustling with people from far too wide children shouting anr running behind trees sprinkled along the cobblestone smooth streets.

Her heart was unrhythmic beating as if it were a drum terribly out of tune and to loud for any persons liking and the unevenly flow of air through a her lung mad it worse unbelievably so it has a if she was hyperventilating which in her case she was .She had expected to open her eyes to find herself in her house.

And her eyebrow furrowed even more beautifully arching downer and downer her lips slowly descended downwards into and unsure frown as she blinked once more.

Squinting her eye’s while she tried desperately to squish her brain together and squeeze out whatever knowledge she had of this place into a cup of remembrance in her hands.

However desperate she tried though she only got tad bits of wherever the hell she was uneasiness swept over her in an instant as if it was a wave crashing into her and sweeping her of her feet slowly bringing into an ocean of fear and she could here the voice calling over to her again she couldn’t place this one either if she could put it into word it would be like if a voice was blurred smudge and scratched then thrown into the ocean unbearably hard to her. Part of her was annoyed another part was angry but the biggest part the most horrendous the feeling of read that slowly crawled its way up her skin was locked away.

Her lips felt dry, cracked, as well glued shut. She wanted to speak to , say something. She wanted to cry or scream, but she couldn’t. She felt the constant struggle for air, as if he was drowning in a dry ocean of blood. She felt powerless and heavy like someone had put weights on her she could barely move her head although even if she could she didn’t want to of fear.

Fear of what?

There was suddenly a flurry of emotion around her a storm of which all swarming and buzzing circling around her brain and causing a havoc each emotion slammed into her with a question a desire a plead they howled around her feeling her brain to the brim until it was giving her a headache.

The more she tried calm herself the more wild the storm was the more she tried to answer the more a question would howl until finally the emotion had all but howled at one question that grew louder and louder slowly consuming her mind.

Her eye’s closed swiftly blocking out everything the light the room the scream all of it and in doing so looking her out from the world using her eye lids as a shield, a door closed in shut while she tried to gather, her thoughts

Where was she where was she where was she where was sh-

Something grabbed onto her arm delicately it lays its self there as if the creature was scared of hurting her she knew that touch a soft flaky touch the edges of it skin were hot the middle abit crispy, was that how you describe it ? that didn’t sound right but she couldn’t think of any other way to describe the middle of the creature- what she assumed is a hand- the rest of his hand was smooth making a weird mix yet it was so oddly nice feeling , calming even, she knew this touch she definitely knew this hand but from where or rather who?  
  


swiftly she turned her head t meet black onyx eye’s that swam with a mix a happiness and concern all at once causing her to jump back with a yelp her body went in auto mode swiftly her left hand collided with the creature face a cry was heard right after she felt a burning sensation in her hand.

A gasped left her as she watched pink go flying to the wall a few minute after she heard it “hey what ya do that for” a voice whimpered and she swear to god she heard that voice before knitting her brown together once more as she tried to place where exactly she heard it from.

“Lucy” a calm voice called out sweet sounding even a voice she could have easily mistaken for a child’s voice slowly her eye’s shifted side to side looking for the user of such a innocent sounding voice.

In the corner of her eye’s she manage to catch a glimpse of blue hair and in just that split second of catching her eye’s were swift enough to pinpoint that hair that seemed to belong to a small face with big brown eye’s similar to her own.

“Are you alright” and she gasped once more as she scan the blue haired girl emphasize on the girl because she was in fact a child a child with beautiful long azure blue hair that were into neatly made pigtails traveling down to her back her eye’s were like Carmel that just simply melted her heart.

Her frame was small a bit on the skinny size but he looked no older than 14 and no younger than 11 wearing nothing more than a short sleeve ruffled crimson dress that traveled down to her knees.

And dark brown shoes.

The little girl cocked her head azure blue slowly tilting her hair along with it “um…” was lucy reply as she tried too wrap her head around this situation she definitely knew these people.

That’s when she felt the click, the click of reality shift all at once like an earth quake rattling her brain awake . Her eyes once again widen once again.

Yeah she knew these people

The cute and petite twelve year old girl was name Wendy, Marvell being her last name and the oddly unexplained natural pink haired boy was her rowdy friends Natsu Dragneel.

“Wendy’ she replied a little in disbelief the girl simply smiled more a sigh of relief coming from her lips as she brought her hands together in front of her dress “yeah” was her one word reply.

And even though it was just one word it was filled with pure joy and relief swirling into an emotion that made her word burst into the air as if it were a firework and the dust was the calming sensation that Lucy seemed to accidently inhale.

“what happened where am I” she bombarded the girl with question of there location shaking the girl while doing so “you’re in the guild” was Wendy’s reply as she desperately tried to calm the paranoid girl down while trying to not get dizzy herself.

“what about the war is it still going on?! why are there so many people on the street?!” lucy asked or rather screamed in fright at the idea of innocent people getting hurt “it’s over” was Wendy’s reply and after a brief second of having to deal with her own thought swarming around her headlike bee being attracted to honey.

She blinked “I slept through it?” she asked in mild disbelief causing Wendy to nod as well.

While Wendy explain briefly of how she had slept through it and how the war ended lucy felt a presence lean over her two arms hesitantly hovering over her waist as if contemplating whether or not they could come in contact with her she almost shivered abit at the lingering touch feeling hot air travel towards her thigh and come in contact with the cold sweat she had when she woke up was a strange contrast.

Slowly they settled on her hips a firm yet soft grip held her delicately as if she were made of glass slowly slipping to her waist soft hands came in Contact with her belly causing her to jump a bit as she turned around in mild rage she was met with calm onyx eye’s.

And a stupidly bright smile” yeah luce we beat them already so just calm down ?’ was the pinky stupid reply his voice was to happy going to not make lucy calm her nerve and she slowly unhunch herself with a small ”mm” she let out a sigh one that she was to surprise to let out before that resulted in it getting caught in her breathe “yeah” was her reply as she closed her eye’s “I guess you’re right” she said.

Although she was quite relieved to know they had won the war she was still highly disappointed that she wasn’t there, that she hadn’t been there to help them.

She felt a bit of pain knowing she didn’t get to see Acnologia fall or to here of Zeref death to not hear the loud cheers or sighs of relief even the giggle of her friends, to not feeling the happiness that radiated around the area and aurora that would make even the most unenthusiastic of people smile.

To not smell the booze that would hit her nostril the moment they started celebrating or the odd contrast of fire burning up the room with the smell of sweat from the dancing of others.

To not see her friend almost all sound asleep after the most insane party ever to be had.

Her heart saddened even more at that thought. “Hey why are you so sad we beat the bad guys so cheer up” was the salmon hair reply and lucy nodded once more “yeah I guess you’re right”.

Natsu always knew just what to say maybe she should get him a gift for knowing how to cheer her up just right although knowing him he would be puzzled as of to why she would do that.

She smiled abit at the thought of seeing a clueless Natsu , wrapping her hands tighter and pushing up she began to stretch with a grunt she her smile slowly widened into a relaxing grin “so how long well I been in here?” she questioned the little doctor.

“Um..” Wendy hesitated for a moment shivering abit as she thought of how to long it would take with a hesitant glance she looked up at natsu who seemed to share the same message as they conveyed some hidden secret.

Her eye’s widened for abit fear slowly creeping into her spine going unnoticed by lucy, Wendy looked back and forth hesitantly as if she was scared that saying the word would cause someone to lash out “ well it’s going to be a little while for you to move properly but I suppose it’ll be alright” Wendy replied slowly trailing of at the end her eye’s took a quick swift to her right.

“mmm…” Lucy said having done the before a few time she was use to this a little inconvenient if not but she’ll manage.

The air turned black all around her. A shrill cry echoed in the mist blasting off as if reflection was a noise like mirror were reflecting it back and forth to the point it was inaudible.

Icy wind slashed at her face and the rain danced there feet’s upon her head doing much of an annoying tap dance, sprinkling on top of her here as if she were a cupcake, while she desperately tried to get her bearings in this isolated black hole . 

There was nothing for mile she had discovered that fast after walking in every direction her heart sunk in to her throat with every stepped she took.

Here heart began to hammer in her chest Boom boom like a beautifully in rhythm drum,Boom boom in tune with her footstep that coincidentally felt like she was walking on string

Boom Boom, A silhouette appeared it seemed to be sitting,BOOM BOOM BOOM, her heart hammer quicker face smile a she ran that invisible piece of string vibrating.

Boom BOOM BOOM BOOM, she ran closer to it a familiar scarf in view flowing freely in the air,Boom boom boom

“Natsu” she shouted out with joy hand waving in the air.

Boom boom boom, ”I’m so happy to see” her voiced trailed off as the closer she came the more the black silhouette seemed to morph ”BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOMBoom,

Her heart grew louder as her footstep more hurried however she might have well be death for she couldn’t realize even if she tried.

The silhouette seem to turn into a book.

One covered with scratches almost old looking as if it was made a while back bid word writing in black were engraned into it although she couldn’t read it the word were blurred scrambled and scratched like someone had taken a swab put alcohol over it and tried to remove the words.

Her heart went stone cold her breathe became ragged as her lungs clawed for air scratching her inside and her brained felt fuzzy, twisting itself around to try and wrang out any information as of to what just happened.

Boom

Footsteps slowly in the distance causing her to whip her head. Her eye’s catching a glimpse of pink before her hair caught up and smack her in the face, slowly falling down and instead of her eye’s revealing beautiful pink hair behind her blonde hair there stood a book exactly the same as the other except this one seemed to be even more scratched and scrambled.

She gulped big chocolate brown eye’s shined with worey “Natsu?” she said her voice cracking under the pressure of her own throat refusing to open. Suddenly she felt to hot and cold at the same time.

As worry crept over her she began to rub her arm ‘NATSU THIS ISN’T FUNNY” she shouted out with the most stern voice she could manage.

“Luce” A vice whispered and she turned nothing met her though except of course that black empty void

“Luce” the voice called out again a breeze carrying the voice this time she turned her head left were she assumed the voice was

Luuuccee” the voice sung and she shivered even more “NATSU” she shouted turning around and around trying to meet him

“Where the hell are you” she almost demanded

“Luce” the his voice whispered almost distant sounding tickling her ear and causing her to shudder this time she turned her head around and was met with familiar pink hair causing her to ease

She sighed in relaxation trailing down until she was met with black like scale that seemed to trailed down his face as if it was splattered on.

Her eye’s widened a

bit “what happened to your face?” she asked he simply chuckled a cold one that mixed with his warm voice certainly something that should never be heard it echoed in the air make his laugh sound even more ominous and creepy than what it already was.

“Natsu stop it you’re worrying me” she stated starring at him doe eye’s to which he laughed even more and more until it eventually turned into a howl and his voice warm voice became distorted and unrecognizable.

This made her jump and out of pure instinct her hand went directly towards his face to snack the laugher out of him and more importantly what she hoped for some sense.

However talon like hands grabbed her claws tearing into her skin a drawing blood out with every dropped she became even more sick as the laughter continued.

Tugging her arm a long with him as he laughed digging out even more blood that seemed to splatter every were including his and her face.

His eye’s opened squinting a bit with a smile on his face he stared at her empty black voids that spelled out insanity stared into her eye’s, seeming to be filled with glee at seeing her horrified eye’s he smiled even more.

“Luuuuccee” he teased leaning into her ears he his other hand trailing down to grab her hips.

And lucy began to panic , struggling as hard as she could, she tried to pull away while simultaneously hitting him in the chin with her knees,

However this failed to work as he simply pulled her close clearly overpowering her , A tail carelessly coming up to stop her knees that were barely of the ground.

H simply chuckled even more while repeatedly saying “LUUUUCCCE” clearly trying to get a rise out of her.

‘Natsu let me go” she screamed cried begged practically demanded of course that didn’t work and every time she shouted ,he would laugh

“Luuucceee”

“Luuucee”

“Luuce” Again he said it over and over again repeatedly ,would it ever stop?

A creaking sounds footsteps, footstep creaked on every step of the stairs. The bedroom door handle turned slowly sturgling abit before a creaked followed .

And then she could hear it again.

“Luuuce” the voice drowning out the noise.

“Luuuce”

His voiced it doubled.

“Luuce” she could hear his original kind tone.

“Luuce” the dark voice seem to die down.

“luce” water slowly rise separating her and Natsu.

Was that Natsu?

“Luuce”

He seemed to demonic to be he loveable Natsu.

“Luuuuuuuuuccce”  
  


But who else could it have been he looked to much like Natsu?

“LUUUUUUUUUCCCCEEE”

Her eye’s opened

“Who was he?

“LUUUUCCEE”

WHO was he

“LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCEEE”

WHO WAS he?

“LLUUUUUCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!”

WHO WAS HE!

The water disappeared seemingly gone being replaced by a blinding rightly exhausted she let it take her over.

Eye’s shot opened and she was met to a pleasant surprise of A happy Natsu

“Oh you’re up” he said happily jumping away from the bed.

Lucy scrunched her eye brow together what happened?

“How ya feeling” he asked

What was that dream?

“You were out all day sleepy head”

She furrowed her eye’s even more what WAS that dream? She couldn’t really remember everything seemed blurred.

“If you’re feeling better we can head out I kinda ate everything in the fridge” Natsu said with a chuckle

Lucy eye’s winded abit and she frowned jumping out of bed and bunking him in the head “Don’t go into my fridge!” she barked out.

Natsu whined “Why not you always have good food”

“Because” she said grabbing her jacket

‘Because what” Natsu asked opening the door

“forget it” she said a argument already in mind but knowing Natsu she wouldn’t get it so she wouldn’t try to make him get it.

“Oh come on don’t be mad” Natsu stepping out of the front door.

“I’m not” Lucy inquired as she stepped out to slowly closing the door she still couldn’t put her tongue on what the dream was.

She smiled and shrugged

I can try later.

She thought stretching her arms as they headed for the store chuckling together.


End file.
